Living the Dream
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Leeanne is a writer waiting for inspiration to slap her in the face, but having it fall through her ceiling is the next best thing. Part of my 750 Words series


I have been staring at my ceiling for an hour now. 'Why have I been staring at my ceiling for and hour?' You ask, I've been waiting for inspiration to fall from the sky I guess, though if it actually did I would be pretty upset if it wrecked my house by crashing through my roof.

My waiting has given me no inspiration, so maybe I should try a different tactic, like a snack, my brain doesn't function on an empty stomach. I heaved myself off of my bed and made for the door. That was when it hit me. No, it wasn't inspiration, at least not the kind I had been looking for, no, the thing that hit me was a part of my ceiling as something fell from the sky and crashed through my roof. I don't know exactly what happened after that since the piece of my roof that hit me also knocked me out.

"I did not kill her." Was the first thing that I heard as I started to wake up. "The sonic says she's only a little knocked out."

"You can't be a little knocked out, you either are or you aren't knocked out!" Oh wow, whoever that was, she sounded mad.

"You can be a little knocked out of the sonic says you are a little knocked out." I groaned as my head started to hurt from the yelling. "See, she's fine." I felt someone's hands on my head.

"Says the man who knocked her out." I opened my eyes slightly to see a face surrounded by tons of blond curls. "Are you alright dear?" She asked as my eyes tried to focus.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" She helped me as I tried to sit up and finally saw the man that the other voice belonged to he looked oddly familiar but with my head so muddled from being knocked out, I just couldn't place him.

"There was a bit of a malfunction." The man wrung his hands.

"A malfunction?! You were the one who pushed the emergency landing button. If you would have just let me help, I could have stopped us from crash landing."

"The TARDIS doesn't like other people driving her."

"The TARDIS is meant to have six drivers!"

"The What?!" I was starting to recognize both of the people standing in the middle of my bedroom in front of the the blue police box which had crashed through my ceiling.

"Oh, sorry, we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, and this is River Song, my trusty sidekick." The Doctor grinned and River scowled at him.

"I hate you." The Doctor grinned again.

"No you don't." He looked around my bedroom and frowned. "Oh, that's not good." This was when it finally sunk in that while the Doctor and River song landing the TARDIS in my bedroom was cool in theory, he had come through my roof and totally destroyed my room.

"Oh, My,"

"Yes, so we will help you out with this." the Doctor said picking up a piece of my ceiling and throwing it across the room.

"You sure as hell will!" I exclaimed.

"Yes." He started wringing his hands again. "Well, if you would just let me go into my blue box and fetch something, I will be right back out to help you. River, come on." River crossed her arms over her chest.

"You definitely will go back into that blue box of yours and fetch something to help, um, what's your name dear?"

"Leeanne."

"Something to help Leeanne, and I will stay out here and wait with her." The Doctor gave River a look and sighed.

"Fine." He opened the door of the police box and went in, closing the door behind him.

"What could he possibly have in there that could fix my house?" I asked, I knew full well who he was but I wasn't sure what he could do about a gaping hole in my roof.

"We shall see." River took a seat on my desk chair after removing some debris from it. We waited a little while in silence before the Doctor emerged again with a brown paper bag.

"Here you go, this should be able to pay for the damage." He said handing me the bag. I opened it up and was speechless. But really, what are you supposed to say when a man hands you a bag full of cash after crashing into your house with his time machine. "Well, River, it's time to go." River stood from her chair and followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS.

"Wait!" I said as she started to close the door. River paused in the doorway. "What am I supposed to tell people happened?" She shrugged.

"Say it had to do with a mad man in a box, and let them fill in the blanks." She smiled and winked, closing the door with a slam.

I opened my eyes and saw my ceiling above me, intact and it took me a moment.

"It was a dream," I muttered sitting up and looking around my pristine room. I quickly went to my computer and started typing. It wasn't quite the inspiration I had been looking for but it had fallen out of the sky and it would do.


End file.
